042416 - Plant and Planet Panic
03:10 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 15:10 -- 03:10 AG: KYLE! 03:10 AG: THE PLANET IS GONNA EXPLODE 03:10 AG: AND I LOST CARL! 03:11 CC: yeah lorrea told me 03:11 CC: wait 03:11 CC: you 03:11 CC: you what 03:11 AG: I LOST CARL! 03:12 AG: SHE'S GONE 03:12 AG: I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS 03:12 CC: i, uh, alright, uh, okay 03:12 CC: let's just, uh, not, uh 03:12 CC: it'll be alright 03:12 AG: NO! 03:12 CC: where did you, uh, last see her 03:13 AG: She was next to me 03:13 CC: next to you where 03:13 AG: I was sitting on the grass 03:14 AG: I was staring at a pebble 03:14 AG: I was trying to get my powers to work 03:14 CC: ok, alright, i remember you talked about the, uh, the pebble 03:14 CC: did you, uh, check that spot again 03:15 AG: YES, I DID! 03:16 CC: ok, alright, uh 03:16 AG: I FUCKED UP AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME I'M GONNA DIE FOR IT! 03:17 CC: plants, uh, probably can't, uh, walk, it has to be somewhere, uh 03:17 CC: you are not going to die no no stop it 03:17 AG: I AM GOING TO DIE 03:17 CC: no you're not 03:17 CC: you are not going to die 03:18 AG: YES I AM, I'M GONNA DIE ALONE! 03:18 AG: WHAT IF VIGIL STOLE HER BACK? 03:19 CC: you are not going to die alone mike stop it stop it 03:19 AG: I'M FUCKED 03:19 CC: do not theory at me that doesnt make sense why would he do that 03:19 CC: you are not fucked 03:19 AG: I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO FUCKED! 03:20 CC: no no no you are not fucked we can fix this stop it we just have to look 03:20 AG: WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME? 03:21 CC: it does not hate you we just have to look mike 03:22 AG: Okay, okay 03:23 AG: Where should I look? 03:24 CC: just backtrack 03:24 CC: or something 03:24 AG: Okay, got it 03:27 AG: I still can't find her 03:28 CC: keep looking 03:28 CC: its a big house 03:28 CC: did you get a map or whatever 03:29 AG: No 03:29 AG: I don't even know where I am 03:29 CC: great okay 03:30 AG: I know I'm outside 03:30 CC: i have a map but unless you know where you are i dont think it helps 03:30 CC: outside is a start 03:30 CC: oh 03:30 CC: uh 03:30 CC: maybe 03:31 CC: im supposed to talk to uh someone about getting you out of there 03:31 CC: maybe she can help find the plant or something 03:31 AG: Who? 03:32 CC: i dont want to use names 03:32 AG: Okay 03:32 CC: shes the one in the space station thing 03:33 AG: Got it 03:33 AG: I'm next to a checkered path 03:36 CC: im looking 03:36 AG: Next to some stairs 03:37 CC: yeah ok 03:38 CC: youre outside 03:40 AG: Next to a checkered path and some stairs 03:40 CC: yeah 03:41 CC: uh 03:41 CC: where do you want to go 03:41 AG: I want to get to Carl 03:42 CC: mike i know but that isnt a location i need a room or something 03:43 AG: Uh...the guest area 03:44 AG: Actually, no, Aaisha's room 03:45 CC: ...what do you mean aaishas room 03:47 AG: I don't even know 03:48 CC: you didnt see her during that fight 03:49 CC: im not doing anything thats going to piss her off 03:49 CC: wait, lets just 03:49 CC: think 03:49 CC: when did you notice it was gone 03:49 AG: While I was talking to Lorrea about the planet exploding 03:50 CC: alright so 03:50 CC: everyone on that team should be down in the cave or whatever 03:51 AG: Yeah, so? 03:52 CC: i dont know im just 03:52 CC: uh 03:52 CC: just uh 03:52 CC: thinking 03:52 CC: that maybe uh someone uh there could uh help you maybe look 03:52 CC: yeah uh that 03:55 AG: If they can't? 03:56 CC: i dont know 03:58 AG: I'l just keep looking 03:58 AG: *I'll 03:58 CC: okay 03:58 CC: ill ask if we can do anything to find it from here 03:59 AG: Okay 03:59 CC: youll find it itll be fine 04:00 AG: I'll just... 04:00 AG: ...try to believe you're right about that 04:01 CC: ...ok 04:01 AG: Good-bye, Kyle 04:01 CC: bye mike 04:02 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 16:02 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike